Hard at Work
by Kerriberri
Summary: How do Lars and Sadie pass time during a long day at work? By having a dare war, of course! Originally published on Tumblr for Larsadie Week 2014.


**Note: I originally published this story on Tumblr on November 1, 2014.**

* * *

It was business as usual at the Big Donut, which meant that there wasn't any business…at the moment anyway. Lars was sitting at the counter on his phone reading the latest rumors for the new _Army of War_ video game which was due to be released sometime next year. Meanwhile, Sadie was in the back watching _Canine Court_ and taking inventory (during the commercial breaks, of course).

"Uh-oh, can Charlie's lawyer get him out of **this** mess?" The television displayed a German Shepherd laying on the ground and covering its eyes with its paw. "Find out when _Canine Court_ returns after these messages…"

She looked down at the list. Despite being a little low on coffee and napkins, they were well-stocked with everything else. As for the donuts, she made a note to order more glazed and chocolate cream-filled…and cancel the shipment of banana nut.

She glanced sadly at the box of said donuts in the corner, which was covered in what appeared to be either dust or the powered sugar that topped them, or maybe even both. As much as she disliked bananas, she couldn't help but feel bad that the donuts did not sell well. At the same time, she was surprised that these donuts did worse than the Parmesan crumble, at least banana nut was a sweet flavor.

But none of that mattered now, the donuts had to go. Not only did the donuts sell poorly, but they were also approaching their "sell by" date.

"Lars…" Sadie called. "Could you bring the banana nut donuts back here?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He replied. She ignored his grumbling about being interrupted and how the donuts can be thrown out at closing. Moments later he emerged holding his nose with one hand and a bag full of the donuts in the other.

"It's about time that we got rid of these things." He said, handing the bag to her. "They've been stinking up the front for weeks!"

"It wasn't that bad." Sadie countered. She dumped the donuts in the box with the others and added, "Besides, I thought you liked bananas."

"I do, I just don't like that over-ripened, putrid they get, especially when you cook 'em." He said. "Or the taste." He stuck his tongue out to further express his disgust.

"I'm sure they taste about as half as good as they smell." She said as she reached for a roll of packing tape to close the box.

"Then why don't you try one?"

Sadie stopped in her tracks. "What?" She asked, turning around to look at him. It wasn't that she was shocked at what he said so much as she was just confused.

He walked over to her and leaned on the box. "I mean, if you're so sure of yourself." He said. He reached into the box, pulled out one of the powdery treats, and handed it to her. "Try one. I dare you."

Her expression straightened from confused to blank and slightly sarcastic as she looked from the donut up to his smirking face. "Fine." She said.

Sadie looked back down at the donut, this time with a look of distaste. With a bit of hesitation, she took a bite and nearly gagged. It was bad enough that she didn't like bananas, but this pastry was truly downright awful! Still, she pushed through and finished the entire thing.

By this time, Lars's mischievous grin had faded. He was sure that Sadie wouldn't even get past the first bite, but he wasn't about to let her know that she exceeded his expectations. He scoffed and said, "See, what did I tell ya?" He picked up the box and headed towards the back door.

"Hold on!"

He stopped and turned around to her and saw that she had a smirk of her own plastered on her face. Now he was confused.

"It's my turn."

"Aw, yeah!"

Lars kicked open the door to the Big Donut and leapt outside, landing on his knees. He then held a cruller and two dollar bills up in the air.

"All hail the Magic Cruller!" He yelled. He stood back up and kicked up his heels with a "Whoo-hoo," then he ran back inside the restaurant.

The few people that were around to witness his outburst either kept on walking or whispered and laughed amongst themselves.

"Shh! Shh! It's ringing."

"Hello, this is Fish Stew Pizza. My name is Kofi. How may I serve you today?"

"Yes?" Sadie said in a German accent, causing Lars to snort. She elbowed him and continued, "I have a question to ask you?"

"When a cow laughs," she started, "does milk come out its nose?" Lars nearly fell out of his chair laughing. It wasn't because of the question, but rather the fact that Sadie nearly broke character at the end.

"WHAT?!" Kofi said on the other end. "Is that why you called my company?! To ask if milk comes out of a cow's nose?! I have other customers to attend and I don't need to waste my time on such foolishness! Who are you?! When I find out who you are, you're grounded!"

As Kofi went on his rant, Lars and Sadie were both laughing so hard that neither seemed to care that Lars's phone was still on speaker.

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready, baby!"

"Okay," Sadie said, rolling her eyes, "3…2…1…Go!"

Lars shoved the entire Lion Licker ice cream treat into his mouth and bit down. Seconds later, he screamed, holding the sides of his head.

"Aughh! The pain!" He screamed. "The cold, fruity pain!"

Eventually, Lars and Sadie's dare war had come to a close. The last dare that Lars came up with had left the both of them in uncontrollable fits of laughter, as well as with a huge mess to clean up. Because the both of them were unable to continue, they agreed to a draw.

"I guess we really need those napkins now, huh?" Lars said, sweeping up the last few.

Sadie chuckled. "Nobody told you to open up the last five packs." She said as she arranged the boxes to their original positions.

"Oh yeah?" He leaned on the broom. "Well, nobody told you to be so good at dare wars!"

When he noticed her blushing, he realized what he had said. He turned away to hide his own blushing face. "I mean…don't think that this is over." He warned, still not looking at her.

"Whatever you say, Lars." Sadie said. At that moment, the front bell rang, indicating a customer. She moved the last box into position before heading to the front.

"Whatever you say…"


End file.
